Monster
Monsters refer to the creatures utilized by Nightmare Enterprises in Kirby: Right Back at Ya!. History These creatures are sold by Nightmare for a very heavy profit. King Dedede often buys these monsters in an attempt to defeat Kirby, but in almost all cases Kirby is able to counter the monster's attacks and destroy them, much to the dismay of Dedede. Most are sent to him through the monster transporter in Dedede's Throne Room, but Heavy Lobster was sent through a capsule, and Kracko had to be transported by air, in both cases due to their massive size. While most of the monsters are created by Nightmare, a handful of them, such as Lovely, are simply denizens of Dream Land, which he brainwashes into violent creatures. Most of the monsters were created specifically for the anime, but some monsters like the Ice Dragon or Fire Lion originated from the games. As of now, with the exception of Phan Phan and some others, none of the monsters created for the anime have appeared in any of the Kirby games. It is revealed later in the series that monsters do not start out as evil and violent creatures, as shown with Phan Phan being nice. After being created, they go through a rigorous training program which corrupts their mind and makes them evil. In Kirby's Duel Role, Kabu explains that Nightmare made a mistake and created one which would not obey him, and that he feared for his life afterwards. Tiff then suggests that it might have been Kirby, and Tuff observes Nightmare's eagerness to sell monsters to Dedede in order to get rid of him. However, no other event in the rest of the series nor the games confirms or denies this possibility. In Kirby: Squeak Squad, the player can see a machine that resembles the machine King Dedede has that Nightmare uses to send him monsters in the anime. Other than Max Flexer's and Customer Service's cameos in Kirby Mass Attack, this is the only reference to monsters outside the anime. Even though monsters appear to take commands from their clients at first, it is implied that they eventually turn on the customers and will try to attack them. Unnamed Monsters As monsters come in all sorts of shapes and sizes, certain types are not named in the show and are unknown even to the games. For example, the second Japanese opening included white, gust-like ghostly spirits with malicious faces that did not appear in any anime episode. The spirit monsters only appeared when they are released from a present to King Dedede after he and Escargoon open it, and Kirby simply defeats them by inhaling them all. Mini-Monsters Miniature monsters were the first group of unnamed monsters to be introduced in the show. They are small monsters that like to cause trouble for anywhere they go. There are ten different mini-monsters - axes, brooms, cows, cyclopses, four-armed boxers, raccoons, radishes, witch-hatted monsters, wood pieces, and wrench-armed robots. They had a small appearance in the beginning of Episode 2, A Blockbuster Battle, and returned to have a large role in Episode 40, Monster Management, where Knuckle Joe supplied Cappy Town with multitudes of them and let Kirby tire himself out sucking them all up before downloading Masher. Chess Monsters Chess monsters appeared in Episode 3, Kirby's Duel Role during a flashback Kabu produced to the time when Nightmare created a monster that would not obey his orders while explaining to Tiff and Tuff about Nightmare himself. Chess monsters were absent for the rest of the anime series up until the final episode, Fright to the Finish where several of them were seen in Nightmare's lair, except these were much larger and different in appearance than the ones in the third episode. Generic Monsters Various generic monsters probably comprise the bulk of Nightmare Enterprises' forces. They are notable for often being seen in flashbacks to Meta Knight's past. Their first appearance was in Episode 4, Dark and Stormy Knight, where they, of course, were seen in Meta Knight's flashback of his past. Their first real appearance was in Episode 31, Abusement Park, where they waited for Kirby to be uploaded to their homebase only to be easily destroyed by Mike Kirby. There are thirteen different kinds of generic nonsters - green gem-wearing purple lobsters, worms, mollusks, spiked armadillos, bears, silver dragons, single-horned walruses, footed seahorses, single-eyed pterodactyls, boxing glove-wearing wolves, spiked spider-like crabs, red dragons, and brown wyverns. The last appearance of these monsters was in Episode 65, Masher 2.0, where they were helpers of Masher 2.0 while Masher was in a battle against Knuckle Joe on his home planet, and Knuckle Joe destroyed all of them. In Meta Knight's flashback in Dark and Stormy Knight, it is revealed that generic monsters have special abilities just like the ones that Kirby mainly battles. The worms can spit bolts of electricity from their mouths, the mollusks are able to cause shock waves from their tentacles, and the armadillos are capable of breathing fire. Generic monsters seem to be based on different kinds of prominent kaijuu, especially ones appearing in live-action movies and TV shows, including Godzilla, Magma from Gorath, and Gyaos from the Gamera series, as well as other kaijuu. Named Monsters * Octacon * Blocky * Bugzzy * Kracko * Dedede Stone * Fofa * Slice n' Splice * Popon * Urameshiya * Sasuke * Noddy * Robot Pet * Honker Stomper * Pukey Flower * Knuckle Joe (Monster form only) * Ice Dragon * Chilly * Susshi * Tornadon * Imohmushii (Monster form only) * Yamikage * Floaty the Drifter * WolfWrath * Lovely (Monster form only) * Ice Dragon Robot * Monsieur Goan * Galbo * Walky * Hardy * Fire Lion * Cobgoblin * Broom King * Erasem * Masher * Fridgy * Gerath * Particle Ghost * Sharbon * Gabon * Domestic Servant Robot * Flame Feeder * Dedede Doll * Denjaa * 3 Color Fighters * Martial Arts All-Stars * Windwhipper * Togeira * Scarfy * Belly Buster * Teacher Creature * Crab * Kirisakin * Max Flexer * Cold Virus * Masher 2.0 * MT2 ** Dirk ** Kirk ** Smirk * Delivery Man * Mole * Squishy * Doctor Moro * Dinosaur Army ** Kirbysaurus ** D-Rex ** Escarsaurus ** Bookemosaurus ** Len-Saurus ** Mabelsaurus and Samosaurus ** Tiffasaurus and Tuffadactyl ** Kawasaraptor * Paint Roller * Escar-droid (Form 2 & 3 only) * Bonkers (Monster form only) * Red Viper * Trash Basher * SlicerDicer * Nekketsu * Mumbies * Ozone Hole Monster * Ebifryer * Maimaigoon * Anige * Fang, Rip, & Turbo * Wheelie * Fryclops * Chuckie * Phan Phan * Whippy ** Training Clowns ** Dogon ** Boomer ** Hot Head ** Yaban ** Mr. Frosty ** Whiskers ** Jukid ** Poppy Bros. Jr. * Demon Frog * Heavy Anaconda * Heavy Lobster * Destrayer * Air Riders ** Formula Rider ** Rocket Rider ** Wing Rider ** Shadow Rider * Lobzilla Monsters in Pilot only * Captain Stitch * Meta Knight * Dark Matter * Master Green * Efreeti * Haboki * Sweet Stuff * Mr. P. Umpkin Category:Anime Characters * Category:Villains